Spending the day with you
by Youre remarkable
Summary: The title says it all. Oliver wants to spend his Saturday with Feclicity. Will she agree?
1. Chapter 1

While knocking on Felicity's door, Oliver thought if he made the right decision, but he already knock, so returning back home wasn't an option. I mean, he was dying to spend his entire Saturday with Felicity, if she agrees too, of course.

Oliver gave Felicity and Diggle the weekend off, they went through a very tough week and they deserve it. But the problem was when Oliver was going home all he could think off was Felicity. This feeling that he had, thinking of Felicity the whole time, began a few weeks ago. And when he was going home last night, all he could think off was that he didn't want to spend his entire weekend alone, he wanted to spend it with someone, and that someone he wanted was Felicity. So that morning, he found himself driving to Felicity's apartment.

When Felicity opened her door, she couldn't believe who was at her door.

When Oliver looked at Felicity he couldn't believe his eyes. Felicity was already changed but he realizes she must just got up.

"Oliver! What are you doing here? Do you need something? Did something come up and you need us?" A concern Felicity asked.

"I just wanted to spend my Saturday with my favorite IT girl" The words were out before he could stop them. But he talked the truth, besides how could he lie when he had a completely beautiful Felicity in front of him.

"Oh!" Felicity couldn't believe what she just heard. Did just Oliver told her he wanted to spend his Saturday with her? Why?

Seeing Felicity puzzled face he added quickly: "I mean, if you want, of course. I mean, I wanted to do something special but I have nobody to share with it, so I though of you. Great, I'm rambling now, so this is how it feels to be you…"

She gives him the hugest smile she could give him. She couldn't believe this. Oliver Queen just rambled because he was nervous to ask her to spend her entire day with him. Cute! He really seemed nervous so she tries to help him.

"How about we start with coffee, I didn't have breakfast yet" He looked at her. Did she just agree to it? Yes, he definitely is the luckiest man in the world! He smiles at her.

But she wasn't finished. "As long as you promised to keep me in the country. I read all about you running away with your beautiful girlfriends to have breakfast in Paris or Monte Carlo"

He just smiled at her. "Okay, then. Go get ready and we can go and get some coffee"

She went to look for a pair of shoes. When she was ready she went to her door.

"Okay then. All set. Ready?"

"Yeah" And with that, they went outside.

The day was completely beautiful. Sun shining at the top, no clouds around, so the sky was completely blue. It wasn't too hot or too cold, it was perfect!

"You know, there's a coffee shop right across the corner" She looked at him.

"Okay. Lead the way" And he followed her.

When they entered the coffee shop, they made their orders and Oliver paid, although he had to put up with a frustrated Felicity who insisted that she could pay.

"I know you can pay, but I wanted to pay" He said looking for a place to sit. They found it, and sat down.

"Okay. But I pay the next time" He didn't respond to her because his response would have been: not a chance. So he let it slide.

"So, what plans do you have in mind? She looked at him wondering what great and crazy ideas he had planned.

"I don't know" He looked back at her.

"What do you mean you don't know? Didn't you just told me you wanted to do something special?"

"Yeah, but the truth is I really don't know what to do. I want to do something, the truth is I didn't know you would agree to come with me" He looked at her.

Oh! Did Oliver Queen really thought that maybe she didn't want to pass her entire day with him? I mean, she wanted to spend her entire life with him, but that was too much to say right now. She looked at him and he was looking at her with this deep look. She turned red and looked away.

"And what do you want to do?" She asked him, trying to talk about something else.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" They smiled at each other.

"Well, it is really a beautiful day, so why don't we do something outside?" She looked at him, waiting.

It just occurred him where he could take her. It was excellent!

"Okay. I know a really nice place we can go" And with that he grab her hand and took her outside the coffee shop back to his car.

"Oliver? Where are you taking me?" Not leaving his hand. Oliver didn't answer.

He opened the passenger door to her. She got in. Wow! Leather seats, and really comfortable, she thought.

Once inside the car, Oliver started the engine and started driving.

"Oliver! Where are you taking me?" She tried again. She was getting impatient.

"Do you trust me?" He asked back.

What a really silly question was he asking.

"Of course I trust you!"

"Okay, then trust me on this one. Don't worry. Just enjoy the trip" And to give her some security, he grab her hand and interviewed their fingers.

Felicity turned to see their interviewed hands and then looked at him. He was smiling. She turned completely red. She couldn't believe he just grab her hand. What was up with the universe? First, Oliver Queen wants to spend heir whole Saturday together and now this, seriously? Calm yourself Felicity! So she decides to enjoy the view.

After an hour, they are surrounded by green countryside's. Completely beautiful. And now that she thinks off, Felicity hasn't been outside the city for a really long time. She starts to think that she may really enjoy this day with Oliver.

Half an hour later, Oliver turns the car to his right and starts driving through a road of earth into a really beautiful countryside. He drives fifteen minutes more, when a really beautiful house starts to appear. The car stops.

"Wow! If I must guess, I would say: one of many Queens' properties?" She turned to looked at Oliver.

"Yeah. In this place, my dad and I would go hunting" He smiled at the memory.

Felicity just looked at Oliver, not wanting to interrupt Oliver's thoughts. In fact, she liked it when he talks about past memories; it made him show a really delicate side of him. She gave his hand a little squeeze to let him know she was there for him. He looked at her and saw something in her eyes, he couldn't quite describe. He squeezed back.

He went to open her door for her. He was just a gentleman to her.

They went inside and Oliver showed her around. He actually didn't show her a particular room because he wanted to show her it tonight, if everything went well.

It was 1 o'clock and they didn't have lunch.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Starving actually" She smiled at him. She couldn't believe how natural he seemed around her, and she around him. She seemed to notice something different about him today, but she didn't know why. He seemed closer to her, and because of that she seemed to get closer to him. She liked the idea. She smiled at that.

"Why are you smiling?" He got curious.

"Nothing in particular. So what are we going to eat?" Trying to change the subject.

"How about we make some sandwiches?"

"Sounds perfect!"

"Actually, I have a better idea. What about we eat sandwiches but you do mine and I do yours? You have to try to figure out what is in it and vice versa?"

"No. You're going to put strange stuff in mine. Not a chance mister"

Oliver went to Felicity and grabbed her arm.

"Felicity, I wouldn't put something in your mount that I wouldn't put into mine, okay?" He looked at her. She looked back at him. "Okay" And they stare into each others gaze.

Oliver was the one broke it. "Okay, let's go to the kitchen and start making those sandwiches" He let go Felicity's arm and went to the kitchen. Felicity followed him.

Oliver grabs some things and put them on the table. "I put the things that I need here, so you can make yours in the kitchen" "Okay" And with that Felicity started thinking what rare sandwich she could make him.

Oliver was making his favorite sandwich when he was a kid. It was made of bread, nutella, banana, cheese, and ham.

Felicity was making her favorite sandwich during college: bread, jam, and cheese.

"Okay, you're ready?" Oliver asked from behind.

"Yeah"

They settled in the table. Felicity was about to give him her sandwich and he stopped her.

"No. Close your eyes" She looked at him with this face that told him: not a chance.

"Trust me. Close your eyes and open your mouth. Don't spy" She looked at him, before giving in. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

"Relax. Like I said before I'm not going to put something in your mouth that I wouldn't put into mine"

Once Oliver was sure Felicity was a little more relaxed, he extended his arm and put a little part of his sandwich. He took the advantage his fingers were near her mouth, and slowly touch her soft lips.

When Felicity felt Oliver's fingers on her lips she tensed and opened her eyes. The dark looked Oliver was giving her make her knees tremble. She closed her mouth and focused on the sandwich in her mouth.

"Oh my god. This is excellent! What does it have?" Oliver smiled at her, happy that she liked it. "You have to guess, remember?"

Felicity closed her eyes and tried to think in the flavors that were dancing in her mouth. "I can feel bread, definitely nutella, cheese, ham, and… I'm missing one more, I can't get it"

"Banana" He told her.

"Banana, thank you! This is amazing"

"Glad you like it. Okay now my turn" He smiled at her.

"Okay. Close your eyes"

He did as told. Felicity looked at the Oliver she had in front, with his eyes closed and mouth opened. How much would she loved to just kiss him, but she mustn't. She definitely tensed while she puts some of her sandwich in his mouth. Oliver closed it but quickly kissed her fingers. Felicity just stares at him, but he continues with his eyes closed.

"Amazing! I definitely want more!" She smiles at him.

"Okay. Let me think. Mmm, bread, jam, and cheese?" He opened his eyes.

She smiles at him. "You got them all! This was my favorite sandwich at college" He looked at her. He loved getting to know little things about her. He decides to share something with her too. "The one that you're eating was my favorite when I was a kid" They smiled at each other. They enjoyed they lunch in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**I´m working on the next chapters, so be patient. I´m writing as fast as I can! Hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

When they finished lunch, Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand and took her outside. They walked to exactly nowhere hand in hand.

Felicity didn't complain at all about their hands, actually she loved the feeling. Oliver holding her. But she was curious about what Oliver acting like that with, she didn't mind, but there must be a reason.

Oliver noticed Felicity's thinking face and got curious. "What are you thinking about?"

Felicity turned to looked at him. "I was wondering where are you taking me." Not a complete lie, she thought.

"Nowhere special. I mean, you deserve to be taken to somewhere special, but right now I just want to walk. If that's okay with you?"

Felicity turned completely red. "Okay" Seemed to be the only word she could manage to say.

They kept walking hand in hand in perfectly silence, enjoying each others company. When Oliver asked: "So, that sandwich was your favorite when you were at college?"

"Yeah. One day Chloe and I stayed very late in class, and when we returned to our room, the only things we had to eat were two breads, jam, and some cheese. So we made a sandwich with it, but we definitely weren't expecting to be so good" They smiled to each other.

The rest of their afternoon they passed like that. Walking hand in hand, and from time to time they stopped to rest a little. They talked about anything and everything. They learned about their pasts, and some things about their presents. They laugh and smiled at each other.

Oliver couldn't believe how beautiful and relaxed she looked. And when she laughs, he couldn't believe his ears. Sweet music for his ears. He loves to learn new things about her, to learn about her past, about her family. He could be himself with her. He didn't have to fake. He then realized this was the girl he wanted to spend his rest of life with. He wanted to hear and see her every single day of his life. He couldn't live without her.

Felicity couldn't believe how relaxed he seemed. She loved to see him so relaxed. She is seeing a complete new side of Oliver, and she loved it. He made her laugh and feel things in a way that nobody has before. He's special, she knows that. And she wasn't nervous at all when he was around her like this, relaxed. He makes her feel safe. She knew she had a crush when they first met, I mean, how wouldn't? But that crush became to be something more powerful than just a crush. She was falling for Oliver and really hard.

When they started to get tired of all the walking done, they decided to get back to the house. When they arrived, Oliver got an idea.

"What do you wanna have for dinner? I know it's early, but I want to make dinner now because I have something planned" He looked at her, waiting. He assumed she would spend the night here; he didn't want this day to end. The thing is that neither of them wanted to end this.

"We could make a pizza" She suggested. Oliver checked the freezer and they had one frozen, so he just took it and put in the oven. He then grabbed Felicity from the hand and went to show her the room that he didn't show her this morning.

The Bodega. Filled with the best wine in the entire world. Before he opened the door he told her: "You said you love red wine, you're gonna love this" And opened the door.

Felicity couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh my god!" She was in heaven.

"I would let you chose but I already have one wine in mind, so it will have to be next time" Next time, Felicity thought. She liked the idea.

Oliver went to look for that wine that he had promise her a long time ago. The Lafitte Rothschild 1982.

Felicity was looking at the different wines when he saw Oliver approaching her. She couldn't believe the wine that Oliver was holding. No way!

"A long time ago I promised you a Lafitte Rothschild 1982, and I never got the chance to give it to you. So, if you allow me I would like you to share it?" He looked at her.

She was smiling one of the biggest smiles he had seen on her face. "I wouldn't share it with anyone but you" Their gazes lock. They stayed there, looking at each other, none of them want to ruin this moment. So Felicity does the last thing she expects to do, she leans in and gave him a kiss in the cheek. "Thank you" She just says.

They are back in the kitchen and the pizza is ready. Oliver prepares everything he wants and tells her to follow him. She follows him to the back of the house and then outside. They walk for a little and then Oliver puts a blanket on the grass.

"Make yourself comfortable" She does. She sits on the blanket and Oliver sits besides her.

They sat in comfortable silence and watch the sunset. At some point Felicity leans into Oliver.

They started to talk again. They continue telling old stories when Felicity stomach groaned.

"Someone's hungry" Oliver smiles at her.

"Just a little" She smiles back.

They start to eat when Oliver opens the wine. He fills both glasses.

"For something special" He toasts. Felicity gets completely red, not exactly knowing what he meant.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" She can't believe how marvelous this wine is.

"Completely agreed"

They continue laughing and talking when they decide to put everything aside and lie down and enjoy the stars.

Oliver lies down beside Felicity touching their arms and hand. They stayed like that, in silence, enjoying each others company, for a long time.

"This completely beautiful" Oliver interviewed their hands.

"Yes, you are" He replies.

Felicity turns to see Oliver who has got up a little, so he was almost in top of her.

"Oliver…"

"Don't think" He whispers. He leans in and his lips crushed Felicity's.

Oh! What soft lips she has. And sweet.

When she felt Oliver's lips on hers, she couldn't believe it. Oliver Queen was kissing her. Oh, and what a great kisser he was. Her fantasies couldn't match the reality.

She does what he asked. She doesn't think, she feels. She kissed him back.

Now his mouth was asking for permission, she gives it. Now, what started like a sweet and romantic kiss is a completely passionate kiss, that can't stand their tension anymore. Oliver is on top of her, one hand in her face, the other on her waist. Her hands are on his head, then are on his back trying to pull him even closer, if that's even possible. Their hands are now trying to touch everything they can, leaving burned marks all over their bodies.

Felicity groaned. His tongue was doing amazing things to her mouth, and his hands all over her body. When Oliver slip his hand under her shirt and touch her soft skin, he groaned, and the Felicity had the strength enough to roll him and end on top of him. She kissed him like her life depended on it. Then Oliver's hand went to her head and started playing with her hair.

Oliver grabbed her and pulled her into him. Now he was standing and Felicity hugged him with her legs against his waist. Never stopping kissing each other. Oliver took them inside the house, and inside his bedroom. Once they where inside his bedroom, Oliver put Felicity on the floor and started taking his shirt off, with Felicity's help. When his shirt was off, Oliver started taking off Felicity's shirt, and left her in her bra. They never stopped kissing each other, they couldn't get enough.

Oliver pushes Felicity to the bed, and she falls. Oliver puts himself above Felicity and started kissing her again. They stop for air, and they look at each other. Their looks say it all. All their love, all their passion. They kiss again.

At some point, pants are off too. And some minutes later, so are panties. They make love all night long, saying each others name, begging for more, burying their souls together.

At some point they fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

When they woke up, Oliver was holding Felicity from her waist, and their hands were interviewed. Both of them had the same thought: I could get used to this.

Felicity turned to see Oliver. When he saw her face, he just pulled her even tighter to him. He wouldn't let her go, never.

They smiled at each other.

"Hi beautiful"

"Hi" Said a shy Felicity.

He kissed her good morning. He kissed her short and sweet. But then all of the sudden it tuned to a passionate kiss. Oliver put himself on top of Felicity. They couldn't get enough. They stopped for air. They rest they foreheads pressed to the other one.

"What about we go to make some coffee?" He asked.

"Okay" She bites her lower lip in a seductive way.

"How I'm supposed to get off you, if you continue being so sexy!" And he crushed his lips with hers.

They stayed like for some time, kissing each other. When Felicity pulled away.

"I really want my coffee" She smiled.

"Okay" And he got up.

"I'll go to the bathroom first" And she got up.

When Felicity appeared in the kitchen, Oliver couldn't believe his eyes. A semi-naked and sleepy Felicity, wearing his shirt, and nothing more was approaching him. When she was next to him, he puts his arms around her waist, and kisses her.

They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. Although, Felicity's head was about to explode. She couldn't stop thinking about last night. It definitely was amazing, but were are they now? What are they? What does Oliver wants from her?

Oliver noticing Felicity thinking. He asks. "What are you thinking? Is everything all right?"

Felicity turning to looked at Oliver, she only notice worry in his eyes, so she decides to go with the truth. "Were are we? What are we? I mean, I completely loved and enjoyed last night, definitely my best night in my entire life. But I need to know, did last night meant something to you? Because it definitely meant something to me" She rambled quickly.

Oliver got up and went to stand between Felicity's legs, and put one hand in her waist and the other on her face.

"Last night meant the world to me. And to be honest with you, I'm falling in love with you. You're completely amazing and beautiful. And for me, I would like to think that yesterday was our first date, and I would love to call you my girlfriend"

Felicity was speechless for the first time in her life. She couldn't believe this. She decided to show him how much this mean to her. So she puts her arms behind his neck and pulls him for a passionate kiss. They separate for air.

"So that means I can call you my girlfriend?" He smiles at her.

"That meant a huge yes" She smiles him back.

They kissed again. And somewhere a long the way, Felicity found her back being place against a soft sofa and Oliver on top. They kissed passionately.

"So, what plans to you have planned for today? She asked between kisses.

"As much as I would love to make out with you the entire day, I have something planned. And if we don't leave soon, then we have to go back to the city"

"What?" She asked even more curious.

"You'll have to wait and see" He smiled and kissed her.

They kissed for a while when Oliver pulls away.

"Come on, let's go. You'll love this. I promise" She grabs his hand.

They changed and got everything they needed for their new adventure.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Go get a red wine, anyone you like"

Felicity couldn't believe this.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really"

She kissed him. "You're the best"

When she came back, Oliver was putting everything in the back of the car.

"They you are. I thought the Bodega has consumed you" She laughs at that.

But before she could get inside the car, Oliver stopped her. He pushes her against the car and kisses her. He really couldn't stop kissing her, she was addicted.

"Now yes, we can leave" She laughs at that too. He is unbelievable.

He helps her get into the car. He gets inside, starts the engine, and grabs her hand. And with that they went into the road.

But Oliver didn't take the route back to the city, in fact; he went in the opposite way. She didn't ask him anything, she just enjoyed the trip, their hands together and they new relationship they were in. She couldn't believe it. Yesterday she was accepting spending her entire day with him, and now she was Oliver Queen's girlfriend!

After one hour and half of driving, Felicity began to see, at her right, a large beach. Oliver took her to the beach, she really couldn't believe this! She was stunned!

Oliver turned to his right into a sand road. And then, of course, a house appeared.

"Let me guess: another Queen property" He smiled at her.

They went into the house hand in hand. Felicity turning every minute more excited. He was glad to see her this happy.

When he finished showing her around, it was almost lunch time, and they were already starving. So they decided to have lunch on the beach. After lunch they decided to just rest there, in the beach, in each others arms.

After a while, they decided to go for a walk. The walked hand in hand by the shore, feet's getting wet. They talked, they laugh, they smiled, and they kissed.

At one point, Oliver started splashing Felicity, so Felicity started splashing Oliver back. They runned and splashed each other until they were completely wet. Suddenly, Oliver grabbed Felicity from behind and then turned her, to see her face. Oliver grab a few of Felicity's wet hairs that were covering her face and put them behind her ear. He then put his arms around her waist, and his face turned serious. She rested her arms on his wet chest. They gazes locked.

"I love you Felicity"

Felicity couldn't believe her ears. Did she just hear correctly?

"I love you too" And they kissed like they lives depended on it.

They continued walking, laughing, hugging, kissing, they were so much in love. They just care about each other.

Unfortunately, it was getting late, so they decided to get back to the city.

When they reached Felicity's apartment, they didn't want to separate.

"Stay" She pleaded him in the car. He kissed her, and kissed her all the way to her apartment.

From that night on, they wouldn't spend a night separated from each other.

_**The** **End**_

* * *

**Thank you very much for taking your time to read it, favorite it, and review it! I can´t thank you enough! Hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
